Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display performs inversion driving, which changes the direction of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer to prevent the liquid crystal layer from deteriorating. For the inversion driving, since the polarity of a data voltage applied to the data line is continuously changed at a predetermined interval, there is a disadvantage in that power consumption is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and does not constitute an admission of prior art.